


Prescott x Ressler

by Vert_treV



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vert_treV/pseuds/Vert_treV





	Prescott x Ressler

PrescottxRessler

A silhouette cut through the light as the light pierced Prescott's eyes.  
Henri narrowed his eyes and shielded them with his one hand cuffed to another. The people around him walked up, some in the direction of Ressler and 3 others toward himself. The three men were fully armed and Prescott couldn't make out their faces. His pupils were still adjusting to the sudden change of luminance. The noises of fabric and metal indicated that one of them had fished out a chain of some keys from a pocket and was about to losen his cuffs.  
"Thank you, people. No no no, just leave the keys please. Thank you."  
Prescott recognized the voice of Ressler's. He then heard footsteps fading and as the door of that garage decsended, he saw clearly this time, Ressler's silhouette. Damn it.  
"Frank Sturgeon, what brings you here today? Oh you regret not having me killed last time don't you because sure as hell I'm granting you a nice fair court hearing, honey." Prescott intended to grin, but his cheeks were all glued up with duct tape. Damn it, Ressler.  
"Are you? I mean you can, but as for me, I'd choose wiser." Ressler walked up to him and grabbed the sciccors lying flat on the table beside. "Immunity with a new identity, how's that sound, Henrick Patterson?"  
The duct tape on Prescott's face snapped with Ressler's clip.  
"Henrick Patterson, is that who I am now?" Prescott twitched his nose and lips around.   
"You can choose not to be and get killed in prison. It's your choice, Prescott." Donald shrugged.  
"What makes you think it's better to have me walk around with that injustice you, my 'uncorrupted' friend, so much detest...or detested, since you obviously pulled some strings to get me here. Nice warehouse, by the way."  
"You are not." Donald reached for the chain of keys and chose the one to Prescott's foot-chains and unlocked it. Then he moved on  to the cuffs.  
Prescott watched in silence as Ressler reached into a black tote bag he carried and took out some moss-color and dark brown clothing. His arms stretched and the small pile was tossed onto Prescott's lap. "I believe orange looks weird on the streets, don't you?"  
But Prescott, instead of changing outfits right away, carefully laid the pile of fabric on the small table beside them and stood up. He stepped up to Ressler but his legs felt weak. It must have been the prison times, shit.   
"So you're not a crooked cop, huh?"  
Ressler stood there, brows concentrated in a frown as always. He looked like a forest animal alert to the intrusion of some barbaric invader. "Oh my apologies, I forgot to tell you. Now, you do your thing with my consent, on my behalf and for my interest..." Ressler was supposed to be in an empire state of mind but he flet sweat trickling down his forehead. Shit. Precott's vigilant, cunning eyes. One glance and Ressler fell into Prescott's snare. Exposed, almost naked. He stepped back from the harsh soap scent Prescott sent off...Well that was some provocative, aggressive, enticing hell of a soap, Donald tightened his brows and body.  
"So now you're a crooked cop. Nice. I've corrupted the incorruptible huh? Hell of an accomplishment." Prescott ignored Donald's retreat and fronted, his chin pointed straight at Donald's back-bent neck. "One step at a time. What am I going to do to you next, Donald?"  
Donald losened his tie. It had to be the goddamn suit that nearly choked him, reddening his ears all the way to his adam's apple.  "Careful, Prescott, I'd say. You are only here because I say so."

When Donald opened that door to the warehouse, he knew he was crossing a threshold without turning back. Darkness blurred his eyesight and it seemed that enlightenment had come to him. At certain moments, his senses of illumination was ever-sharp. It was when the lights came flooding in and flushing out.  
The first time he was seized by this sensation was when Audrey came into his life. Her eyes that gleamed of a heart guarded with halos caught Ressler in amazement and pure passion that resembled sunbeam. Audrey's death was a candle blown out by the darkness that Ressler so much detested. That was when he stood in the light. But it found a way to get to him eventually, that darkness approached him by becoming his own shadow and slowly consumed him with all the desires it aroused in him. Prescott, fierce, constrained, calm as a clam but sneaky as a snake. They recognized in each other the part they longed for when Ressler made that call.  
''Frank Sturgeon here. I figure you'd be interested in earning some extra bucks.''  
He locked Prescott behind bars after a few rounds of their little games. It was not because Ressler got nauseated by the wicked little tricks that Prescott pulled as naturally as breathing and excelled like art. On the contrary, Ressler was addicted to the manipulation and what guilt it brought. The little jobs Ressler did to exonerate the corrupted and protect people like Tommy Hikins so that his own accidental murder will remain protected by Prescott. Shit. His heart pounded to the unknown caller rings on his phone, withdrawal from the others and threats he was about to be intimidated by.   
It had to stop. Ressler was not supposed to enjoy it.   
But Prescott didn't go away when withdrawn from his life... Now it was his absence that haunted Ressler. Ressler was eating a Dunkin Doughnut when he stopped.   
"Donald? What's wrong?" Harold asked.   
"You seem pretty off, true." Liz chewed on her own savory.   
Donald Ressler knew what went off. "Sorry guys, got something to do." He was going to make a few calls to some of Prescott's clients and they were going to listen and obey for now it was Ressler who had access to the evidence. God of justice serving for the injust, or simply a private lust.  
And there he was, embracing the dark inferno that Prescott set off in his mind. Burnt him black and spread like malignant cancer. 

 

''I'm afraid this is not the case, Agent Donald Ressler,'' Prescott twirled a corner of his lips. ''Is that why instead of killing me in prison you got me here? You are just, really, a funny liar! Ressler, you need me. Awwwww, when will you grow up...''  
Before Prescott could proceed further, his face was hot with a blow that sent him back a few steps. For a moment he blacked out and there was Ressler's kuckles as red as his Adam's apple.   
Prescott smelled desire. He had longed for this moment ever since he first saw Ressler across the room, standing by Raymond Reddington.   
He walked up and his left arm caught the fist of Ressler's that froze in mid air. He pulled and Ressler stumbled over onto his shoulder.   
Ressler got to his feet with his brows still in a confused frown. Then he leaned forward and greeted Prescott's lips with his own.   
For a few seconds Prescott was a gentle, wet kisser. His tongue reacted to Ressler's pace at firs and Ressler started to let down his guard and close his eyes. That was when Prescott bit into his lower lip hard and licked the salty little opening where tricks of blood appeared.   
Donald hissed and pulled away. He took a deep breath and wiped his lips with his index finger. ''Prescott, what the fuck?''  
But Prescott was not responding to that question. He reached out to Ressler's shoulders, flipped him around and grabbed both of his wrists from behind before Ressler could get steady on his own feet and throw a few punches. Ressler flipped over, but landed in Prescott's chest while the latter, as the former failed to keep good balance, cuffed his wrists with the cuffs that Ressler just helped Prescott out of 2 minutes ago.   
''Thought I'd be tamed just like that?'' Ressler snorted. With his arms bent back behind, his shirt was stretched tight over his chest and belly. The buttons were hanging on the brinks, about to be torn off and reveal that chest Prescott couldn't take his eyes off.   
But Prescott's eyes couldn't remain fixed for too long as Ressler came banging his face with his own skull, leaving Prescott perplexed for a moment.   
''Agent Ressler, I don't get what we are fighting over, '' Prescott recovered from the blow, ''you want me, little dirty cop. And it's your lucky day because I want you too.''  
''I'm not a dirty cop.''  
''Look, Agent Ressler, I talk people into admitting things they wouldn't for their own mother's sake do. And this is part of the reason why you are here! All that sugar coating the bureau gets ya just ain't enough, huh? You need me. You need me, Ressler, to acknowledge that dirty part of ya holy lil' ass I know it.''  
''I don't need you to...''  
Half way through his speech, Ressler's lips were sealed by the man standing in front of him. And that person didn't stop right there. Fingertips loosened Ressler's shirt buttons and reached for the nipples. His lips slowly moved to Ressler's jaw bone and then his collar bones, making a wet lustful trace all the way down Ressler's abdomen while the latter stood there doing nothing but letting out sighs that indicate enjoyment.   
''Good. We've reached the agreement that if you can't say something nice then shut your pretty little mouth up.'' Prescott grinned, ''huge progress you're making.''  
''You...'' Ressler was cut off again.This time it was because of the vigorous tuck that Prescott gave his nipples. His lips froze and then parted wider to reveal a warm swollen tongue behind which came a wet moan that echoed in the empty warehouse.   
Prescott tended to Ressler's nipples with his mouth, licking them pink as tiny flower buds ready to burst and freed his hands so they would unleash Ressler's belt and unzip his pants.  
The dark smooth fabric brushed against Ressler's legs and landed with a thump of the belt hitting the warehouse's floor, followed by a lighter thump of his already-wet underpants.   
Ressler's erected penis was not of Prescott's primary focus as the latter just brushed his fingers on it. Prescott temporarily took his fingers off Ressler's and a few seconds to expose his own genitalia. He patted Ressler's shoulder and, this time, got around to his backside without the latter resisting and pushed him forward, landing on his knees, forehead struck hard onto the floor. He grazed his genitalia against the cuffed up hands of Ressler's, now limp as their owner was obviously in an awkward position dominated by Prescott.   
Prescott shoved it into Ressler's anus.   
''Admit you're a dirty cop and we can continue our cooperation, special agent.''  
''Fuck you Prescott. I'm a dirty cop alright.''


End file.
